Fireflies
by supaRASPBERRY
Summary: A strange fresh contender in the race to succeed L. Something is not right at all between the new one and L..they are strangely alike, but so distant. Rated M for later chapters which will contain sexually explicit and yaoi material. MattxOC MelloxOC LxOC


_When everything was beautiful._

_- - _{x} --

Streaming sunlight flooded into the tinted windows of the limousine-esque car, coated in a favorable shade of nightly black and sealed throughout the inside with hopeless creamy leather. In the distance, the faint echoes of monotonous calls that the birds made could be interpreted, the smooth sound of the engine protesting the gaining speed. Shadows of the sky outlined the road in the quaint city, a disturbing aura of peace melting through the atmosphere. The driver of the strange vehicle seemed to be around his seventies, having mottled skin and graying, balding hair. His voice was also wracking, filling the space between the seats with hollow and artificial support to the eight year old child in the back seat. A vibrant purple ribbon tied in the lengths of waist long shining platinum hair, messy bangs almost reaching her oddly shaded eyes that matched the silky tie at her head. She was swathed in an ivory dress, with some lovely and expensive jewelry dangling from her neck and wrist. This child was headed for her temporary holding place - Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children. She had lost her closest relatives to a dauntless serial killer, and she had descended from a line of aristocrats. Her name was not determined and remained unknown to the child herself, her vague memories distorting her past, fading partially with her recently deceased siblings and parents. She was a unique personality all the while; she had not cried nor had she been phased by the fact her family had been murdered. She was like a porcelain doll, the way she acted and sat, and the way her face had only expressed the same cynical and unreadable possession. Her mind perceived things in a way that was not understood, she saw things very differently and always excelled in her knowledge. She had mastered over seven different languages as of yet, though no one has heard her voice throughout her custody by these strange people, only a black handbag to accompany her in her journey.

- - {xx} - -

It felt like hours she had been traveling, though she never uttered a single word as they came upon their last turn onto a curb. A very large white house could be seen through the canopy of the sleepy oak trees, the breeze swaying them softly, ever so quietly. The child peeled her eyes from the window, only to look at the old man who was parking the vehicle.

"Alright, Miss. You will be escorted to your assigned room and you will live here, at this home with other children like yourself."

The man's hollow baritone was again disturbing. The girl did not acknowledge him the least bit, but instead, looked back toward the humble looking house. Sure enough, two people clothed in suits came out and opening the trunk of the car, grabbing her items and circling back around to the door of the back row. She could determine their eager anticipation as they fumbled with the door handle, swinging it open anxiously. She immediately took this as her cue to get out, and without resistance or sound, she did so. The shocking gasps of the staff were nothing new to her. She was used to being complimented or pampered, but she never said thank you or even looked in the direction of her pursuers. The distant noises of children playing on some odd equipment averted her attention momentarily, until she was greeted by a husky voice. It reminded her of the driver, except this man sounded older, if at all possible. Her eyes slowly moved to his face, the same bored expression marked on her porcelain features.

"Hello. My name is Quilsh Wammy, and I am the owner of this orphanage."

The child's face did not waver for even a second, before she did something entirely meaningless.

"Hello."

More shocked gasps from observers. Her voice sounded entirely like a little bell chiming, but dull and warped into something more intelligent than expected. Wammy even changed his expression slightly, then furrowed his brow as he crouched to meet her level. "From now on, you will be known as Kane. At this orphanage, you are never to give out your real identity for your own protection. We are training children such as you to become detectives and to succeed L, your mentor." He concluded rationally, before standing and then turning toward the house, beckoning for Kane to follow.

- - {xxx} - -

She was shown to her room without contact with any other children, since they were outside enjoying the day. The staff had left her alone now, her clothing and items unpacked securely in her drawers. The only technology she was lent was a cellphone and a laptop, provided her parent's leftover cash that was tucked away for her in an anonymous bank account. Fervently, she debated on going outside - only her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh voice over the intercom speakers in the rooms and hallways.

_Please come down into the cafeteria for dinner. _

She eyed the surface of the speaker, little holes punched through it, directly transporting Roger's voice to all the kids in the orphanage. She reached the dining room at her own pace, and by then, it was about ten minutes after the announcement had been made. She pushed tenderly on the double doors with one hand, her cynical expression making her a still doll. Long silver hair wavered like a solemn flag as the crowd of children, young and old, stopped in their tracks and looked in her direction. Some spoons could be heard hitting the marbled floor, but other than that, it was absolutely quiet and still. They were all staring at her, her beautiful pale skin and odd lavender eyes. Her thick eyelashes and straight, shining platinum hair. Her ivory dress that fitted her with a ruffle at the bottom, her purely white dress shoes that matched, and the silver necklace dangling from her neck.

She then heard a chair being pulled out from underneath a table, two slender boys about her age approaching her with overly curious expressions. There was one with a bizarre striped shirt and jeans with dark red hair, and the other one had leather clothing and blonde hair. The one with dark cherry hair that was messily hanging in his face with the beautiful green eyes approached her first, with the most friendliest smile you'd ever seen before in your life. Almost too friendly.

"Hi, I'm Matt."


End file.
